


Draco is a Soft Bean and Harry Lives For It

by reesespuffs1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Draco Malfoy, M/M, Soft Draco Malfoy, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesespuffs1/pseuds/reesespuffs1
Summary: Draco is drunk, Blaise is annoyed and cares more about his dog, so Harry steps in.





	Draco is a Soft Bean and Harry Lives For It

“Thank Merlin you’re here. Get your bloody husband of my couch, please.”

Harry chuckled.

“Hello to you too, Blaise.”

“Whatever. Come get him before he wakes up the neighbors. Or worse. Daisy.” He opened the door wider so that Harry could get in.

“I’m sure your dog won’t mind a few extra hours of playtime.”

Harry grinned and walked into Blaise’s apartment. Draco was inside, stretched out on the couch, singing along loudly to a pop song on the radio.

“Trust me. You don’t want her up. You’ll be hearing her all the way from Grimmauld.”

“Why don’t you just turn off the radio?”

“You don’t think I tried? He just started crying, and frankly, I’d rather be stuck with a singing Draco than a sad, weepy one.”

Harry laughed and sat by Draco’s feet. Draco’s eyes widened when he noticed who was there, and he immediately stopped singing.

“Potter?! What are you doing here?” He asked. _Loudly_.

“I’m here to take you home, love. Blaise doesn’t want you waking up Daisy.”

“His _dog_?! Potter! That’s preposterous! I’m much more delicate!”

“I know, sweetie. Let’s get you home so you can be as loud and delicate as you want.”

Draco smiled sloppily at Harry and raised his arms. Harry let out an amused breath, then stood and leaned down so his husband could grab onto him like a koala.

“You’re so cute when you’re drunk, Draco,” he remarked, while waving to Blaise and stepping into the floo.

Draco objected loudly as Harry stated his address.

“I am not _cute_ , Potter. I can’t be cute. Malfoys aren’t _cute_.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re not a Malfoy any more, then.”

Draco made a shocked noise at that, and Harry walked him to their bedroom.

“What do you mean I’m not a Malfoy?”

Draco began to pout, and Harry began to realize that maybe he had chosen the wrong words.

“You’re married, Draco.”

Draco’s face only scrunched up in more confusion.

“Then where’s my ring?”

“On your finger.”

Sure enough, when Draco lifted his left hand to his face, he saw a beautiful golden band around his ring finger.

“Wow. I’m married. To whom?”

“Would you like to guess?”

“No. My head hurts.”

Harry laughed heartily and finally layed Draco down on their bed and summoned a glass to use aguamenti in.

“You’re married to me, dear. You’re a Potter.”

“Wow! Really? But you’re so great! And handsome!”

Draco’s eyes sparkled as he took in the information, and he obediently drank all of the water in the glass when Harry put it to his lips.

“So are you. Now rest. You’re going to have a massive headache when you wake up, and I’m exhausted,” Harry said once he had vanished the glass. He climbed over Draco to lie down, and his husband shifted himself to face him.

“Fine, but only because I’m tired. Not because you told me to.”

Harry smiled and brushed Draco’s hair out of his face.

“I love you, Draco.”

Draco grinned, even though his eyes were starting to droop.

“Promise?” He asked sleepily.

“Of course.”

Harry smiled as he watched the love of his life drift off, and leaned in to kiss his nose goodnight.

*

Harry heard a loud groan from the bedroom, even when he was all the way in the kitchen. He grinned and finished plating the food, then put it on a tray along with a hangover potion, and a glass of apple juice.

He levitated the tray up the stairs and smiled warmly at the disheveled blonde sprawled across the bed.

“Sleep well?”

There was an answering groan from the bundle of limbs and Harry snickered.

“I’ve got breakfast and a potion. Sit up, please.”

Draco did as he asked slowly, and sighed happily when he sighted the eggs and bacon and pancakes on the plate.

“You’re an angel, Harry.”

“Thank you. I’ve been told I’m pretty great.” He placed the tray in front of Draco.

The blonde looked confused a bit as he chugged the potion, then abruptly realized what Harry said when he capped the vial.

“Oh Merlin. I hate myself.”

He groaned again and covered his face.

“No. I think you’re adorable. Drunk Draco is always a pleasure to take care of. He’s so relaxed and care free.”

“I’m always relaxed and care free,” Draco said, pouting.

Harry kissed the top of his head.

“Of course you are,” he said, sneaking a pice of bacon.

Draco sighed and looked up at Harry.

“Thank you for bringing me home and taking care of me. I love you.”

“Promise?” Harry shot him a cheeky grin.

“Of course, you sappy git.”

Harry laughed.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/qween-reese).


End file.
